


All This and Heaven Too

by Fireborn



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Clothed Sex, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, Frottage, Grinding, Heavy Petting, Lap Sex, M/M, Now with fanart!!!, and then they're soft at the end, they're desperate boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22071910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireborn/pseuds/Fireborn
Summary: Riku had been doingsomething(it might have involved a book?), but as soon as Sora scrambled onto the bed and plopped himself into Riku’s lap, both of them forgot about it.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 37
Kudos: 245





	All This and Heaven Too

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaiserinAstraia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiserinAstraia/gifts).



> Happy New Year everyone!!! May it be filled with happiness and kindness and Soriku!
> 
> (This is for Kai, since she made me write this. Not that I needed much persuading...)

If Sora had a brain cell to spare amidst the way Riku was sucking on his lower lip with just a hint of teeth — and _oh_ , wet line of tongue lightly across his lip too, _ooooh_ — he might have wondered if it was _normal_ that they did this so often. But as it was, it was just a vaguely half-formed notion at the back of his head, because when they did this, there was no room for thinking, or comparing, barely any room for _speaking_.

Right after Sora had entered their shared bedroom in the Mysterious Tower, after finishing his washing-up duties in the kitchen, he bounded over to the only twin bed they used anymore (though Riku still took the effort of rumpling the sheets on the second bed every morning, just in case the brooms got suspicious).

Riku had been doing _something_ (it might have involved a book?), but as soon as Sora scrambled onto the bed and plopped himself into Riku’s lap, both of them forgot about it. The room was dim, but Riku had lit a few candles, and the mood was just right for what they were going to do _next_. 

Hell, who was Sora kidding, the mood was _always_ right for what they did when they were alone these days.

One day, a few weeks ago, they had gone from bashful stammered ‘ _I like like you_ ’s to kisses that turned deep and hot and desperate _very_ quickly. It wasn’t even two full days later that Sora had felt brave enough to trail his hands down to the small of Riku’s back and then slowly, tantalisingly slowly, brushed one hand over the arch of Riku’s hip bone, closer and closer to the front of his sleep pants.

Even though it had been slow, it hadn’t taken long.

It still didn’t take long, but Sora couldn’t care less. The first time had been quiet and nervous and hesitant, but that was weeks ago. Now, the second they were alone, it was fast and rushed and desperate, hands tugging on shirts, mouths clashing together, and more often than not they still didn’t manage to get their pants off. Sora loved them grinding together the most, but sometimes they slowed down enough to slip hands into each other's pants, and that was also _really_ good. It was a lot like touching himself, only _better_ , because he got to see and feel Riku fall apart under his touch in the most glorious way, which was the biggest turn-on of all.

They had never made any late-night or early-morning laundry runs before, but these days they were an almost daily occurrence. If not their clothes, then the _sheets_ , because Riku’s face was as red as a tomato when he’d choked out, “I am _not_ letting the brooms find _this_.”

A small price to pay.

“So— _ah_ — ra...” Riku gasped as he buried his face in Sora’s neck, his mouth open and his tongue wet to the soft skin there, and Sora couldn’t suppress his full-body shudder. Riku’s gasp turned into a deep moan.

“Ri—” Sora’s voice broke off into a moan, too, high-pitched and way too needy, because Riku thrust his hips up against him and the collision sent a hot wave deep into his pelvis.

He wanted less clothes. The friction of their pants was satisfying, but the slide on slide of warm, sweaty skin was even _better_ , he knew. He knew, but somehow he couldn’t bring himself to do anything about it.

Riku pulled back though, hands dragging urgently across the back of Sora’s shirt, pulling Sora closer. Sora liked every position they could do this in; he wasn't really picky. But it was fun like this, the sheets already crumpled below them, and when he was in Riku’s lap they were almost eye to eye. And sometimes, when Riku was trying to hold himself back — or when he’d already come, and the edge had been taken off — Riku would lean back on his hands, and shift a little so Sora had the best leverage to grind against that spot where his thigh and hip met.

And Riku’s gaze on him was always so _intense_ — Sora could never look away. He didn't _want_ to look away, he wanted Riku to look at him like that _forever_ , it made his head spin and his entire body thrum, and it made his orgasm even _more_ intense as his hips stuttered and then stilled against Riku's thigh.

But now he wanted Riku close, closer, _closest_. His hands smoothed a path upwards from Riku's hips underneath his shirt, dragging it upwards, and Riku raised his arms, his abs flexing and the muscles clearly visible underneath the pale, taut skin. 

“You're so gorgeous like this,” Sora choked out, and Riku flushed an adorable shade of pink all the way to his v-neck. Riku's breath was coming in short, sharp hitches through his open mouth, and why weren't the kissing again? 

Sora tugged the shirt up and it ended up _somewhere._ Then he removed his own shirt, and it ended up…somewhere else, probably. But really, who cared.

Sora's hands were touching again, Riku's stomach, the muscles there jumping under his touch, and then his chest, thumbs circling Riku's nipples, because Sora had learned very quickly he liked the keen, needy gasps Riku let out when he touched him there, or the way his eyes fluttered. 

He wasn't disappointed this time, either. In return, Riku grabbed his hips, fingers digging into the skin so hard they might leave bruises, but Sora didn't care. When he showered later, he would gently trace them, one finger on each blackened oval, and it would send a heated spark into his abdomen. 

Riku bent his head to kiss Sora's neck again, and Sora threw his head back to give him better access, shivers running up and down his spine. His hands brushed up and out, grabbing Riku's shoulders because he needed to hold onto something — he was trembling so hard he felt he might collapse backwards if he didn't. Riku's hands were against his ribs, and it tickled just a little, but mostly it made his heart race, and he was sure Riku could feel the effect it had on him. 

In multiple places. 

He was so hard, he could feel his shorts were slippery with precum already, and he rocked his hips forward against Riku's stomach. He felt Riku below him, just as hard, his cock rubbing against the crease between Sora's legs, and the feel of that made his ears burn. 

“Kiss me again,” Sora breathed. “Please.”

Riku looked up, his lips glistening in the candlelight, and Sora grinned as their mouths clashed once more. 

He never wanted to do anything else ever again. It was like as soon as he knew Riku wanted this too, as much as he did, the rest of the world had mostly disappeared. 

Thank god for world peace, because the thought of handling a keyblade right now was unbearable. Who wanted to practise at keyblade fighting when they could do _this_? 

They kissed urgently, mouths half-open, tongues wet and warm and slick against each other, and Sora could not keep still for the life of him. He was making ridiculous noises, gasps and needy little whines, and Riku kept meeting his thrusts with his own in the most _delicious_ way. 

Now that they were kissing again, Riku slid his hands down again, hesitating at the small of Sora's back. 

“ _Yes_ ,” Sora gasped out. “Riku, _please_.”

Riku must have understood, because he slipped his hands lower — god, _finally_ — and cupped Sora's ass. 

Sora moaned, hips pushing back into Riku's touch, and he completely lost himself to the pressure there. His rhythm sped up; he raised himself on his knees only to immediately sink back into Riku's inviting hold, the heat below him, between Riku's legs, so good, so welcoming. 

And suddenly it made him think about what _else_ they could be doing, someday, when they were both ready. Riku's hard cock, naked between Sora's thighs, smearing precum all over his skin, and then there would be lube and fingers, too (Sora knew; the library at the Tower had books about it), and Riku… Riku would… And Sora would be grinding down — _bouncing_ — just like this, and he would be in control, he would determine the pace and the angle, and Riku would _let him_ , he was sure of it. 

Sora whimpered at the thought of it.

Riku would love it, probably, would be so overwhelmed by the wet slide, _inside_ , and _ahhhh_ , Sora broke the kiss to bury his face in the curve of Riku's neck, moaning as he _felt_ another spurt of precum soak the fabric of his boxers, and he couldn't have stopped moving his hips even if he'd wanted to. 

His hands were all over Riku's back, roaming over sweat-slick skin, and Riku was shaking against him, making Sora shake _with_ him, and it was almost too much. 

Sora forced himself to lean back, letting Riku grip his waist to guide his pace, and Sora's thighs were burning, he knew his entire face was flushed, but he really didn't care. 

His mind was stuck on the fantasy, the idea of Riku _inside_ of him, how he'd fill him up, how Sora's body would open op to accommodate him. He pictured what it would be like for _Riku_ , that tight wet heat to thrust up into, the _noises_ Riku would make… He opened his eyes (forgot when he'd closed them) to look at Riku. 

He was _gorgeous_. His mouth was open, his eyes a burning combination of green and black, and his chest was heaving as he was struggling to breathe.

“Sora, Sora, _ahhhh_ —”

And Sora could see it in his eyes: the same desperation he felt, the same _desire_. 

“You're thinking about it too, aren't you?” Sora panted.

Riku's eyes fell shut as he tugged Sora down — _hard_ — and pushed up against his ass and then stilled.

Sora watched and watched, greedily drinking in Riku's face, his heaving chest, the quivering of his thighs, the twitching and the hot, wet feeling of sweat and come now against his shorts. 

“Riku, god, you're so good. It feels _so good_.”

Riku came and came, and Sora had to hold him up to keep them both from crashing down against the mattress.

He could barely hold out, felt the tell-tale tingle at the bottom of his spine; he knew he would only need to thrust forward _once_ , and—

“God yes, Sora... I want to—to feel what it's like _inside you_.”

And shit, Sora didn't even need to thrust again, that was _it_ , the surge of heat, rushing up his spine, then back down into his stomach, his groin, and his hips rolled forward for the pressure he needed to make it even better. And Riku held him tight, crushed them together so there was not an inch between any part of their bodies as Sora quivered and shook, and now it was Riku's turn to tell him how good he was, how amazing, and Sora let his words rush through him, straight to his groin.

Completely spent, he collapsed against Riku's chest, nuzzling against Riku's bare shoulder.

“Mmmm,” he hummed softly, and he shivered with something soft and warm when Riku stroked a hand over his hair, from the top of head to the curve of his neck, over and over until Sora's heart rate had gone back to normal. 

Then, Sora pulled back. Riku was looking at him, fondly, with the softest eyes, as if they hadn't just done what they had, and Sora felt more protected than he ever had — it was how he always felt around Riku. 

He also felt vulnerable, raw, but absolutely safe enough to close his eyes and let Riku pet him some more. Slowly he felt himself come down from the desperate chase, the way his brain had created all these images, these thoughts that—

Sora trembled. He knew he'd just fantasised about what it would be like, but he didn't _really_ … Not _yet_ , anyway, but what if Riku… Sora had _asked_ him, and Riku had said...

“Hey,” Riku said gently, barely a whisper. His hand stilled against Sora's neck, and Sora sighed deeply. “It's okay. Look at me. What's wrong?” 

Sora opened his eyes to two soft, concerned pools of green. He exhaled, and the words that were on the tip of his tongue came rushing out.

“I know I said... And you said— But I don't— Not _yet_ , I just…”

“Oh, Sora.” Riku guided Sora's head to his shoulder again, and Sora slumped against him. Riku didn't sound mad at all; he just sounded affectionate, like he always did when Sora was upset. “I know. It's okay.”

“I think I want to, someday, but not _yet_.”

“Me too.” And Riku sounded just as shy as Sora felt, and that made Sora feel even more secure. He completely relaxed against Riku, pushing a little until Riku fell back and they were both lying down, Sora on top, their arms tightly around each other. “Someday, if you want it too, but not yet.”

“Okay.” Sora smiled against Riku's flushed, sweaty skin, squeezing his arms around Riku's chest. And then, because it was impossible to keep inside, “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Sora smiled as he let himself drift off, his breathing synced with Riku's. He didn't bother pointing out they would need a laundry run _again_. 

It could wait until the morning.

* * *

**End Note**

AHHHHHHHH look what Retto drew for this fic!!! <3333

\-- Art by [Retto](https://twitter.com/RettoR18)

**Author's Note:**

> What better way to kick off the new year than with some soft soriku smut? :)
> 
> Come talk to me about Sora and Riku on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/fortheloveinyou) :)


End file.
